Burning Up For You
by heidipoo
Summary: Kaitlyn's a singer at a newly opened jazz club called Torch, and Sheamus is taken aback by the audacious beauty and her bold voice. After hearing her sing, he has to see her again. AU.
1. New Club

**Author's Note: I got this idea by playing the game L.A. Noire, which is like an old fashioned detective/crime game set back in the late 1940's, it's great, and there's a lot of jazz music in it. I like jazz music myself so I was like, I'm gonna write a fic! The song that Kaitlyn sings is also from the game. It's called Torched Song, and in the game, the character Elsa sings it, but it's really Claudia Brucken. I hope you all enjoy this little fic, and be sure to go read my other Kaitmus fics!**

* * *

Torch. That was the name of the hottest new jazz club in town, and best of all, tonight was the grand opening. Sheamus, not really big on jazz clubs still wanted to go. He was bored, and had no other particular plans tonight, so he figured he'd humor himself and go out to the jazz club. He'd have a few beers, listen to some good soothing jazz music, and have a nice relaxing time.

Getting ready in his small apartment, he put on some dark jeans and a gray V-neck sweater; not wanting to dress too casually, but not wanting to stand out either. After all, he was already a six-foot tall, Irish ginger; he didn't want extra attention. Once he was all dressed up, he was ready to leave. Heading to the jazz club, he already saw that it was packed with people; but of course it would be that way. It was the grand opening. He found a parking place on the side of the road and carefully made his way to the entrance.

There was no line, or bouncer, and Sheamus was thankful for that. Now he could just go inside and hopefully find a table close to the stage. Entering the club, there was a smoky and cool cat aura about it. His ears were filled with the sound of a piano, while his nose inhaled the penetrating scent of cigar smoke, and the place gave off good vibes. Maybe he'd have a cigar or a pipe himself. A smile crossed his lips as he spotted an open table and the Irishman began to make his way over to it. Sheamus maneuvered through the crowd of people, and got through easily, as everyone was surprisingly polite.

Sitting down at the small table, and ordering a pint of beer, the piano music stopped and the new club erupted into applause as the performer got up and took a bow. Suddenly, a new man took the stage and he must have been the owner. "Hello everybody," He began. "I hope you all are enjoying your first night at Torch, and hopefully there will be many more to come. Right now we've got another live performance coming up for you, everyone please give a warm welcome to Kaitlyn!" The owner introduced and a woman walked out onto the stage.

Sheamus watched as she came up and took the microphone, and oh my God, that woman took his breath away. She was beautiful beyond belief. She wore a silver dress that barely left anything to the imagination, and a pair of matching elegant gloves that went to her elbow; but that's not what Sheamus was looking at. He was too busy memorizing her gorgeous face as she smiled into the microphone, and her two toned blonde black hair that cascaded in gentle waves down her arched back. He couldn't help but to smile as he took another sip of his alcoholic drink. Maybe coming to the club was a good idea after all.

The sound of a saxophone and the rest of the music rang throughout the club as Kaitlyn began to sing, "Well I need something to soothe this pain. To cool the lava you pump through my veins, 'cause I'm burning... I'm burning up for you..." She sang, and the ginger's breath got hitched in his throat as he heard her voice come through the microphone. "And I need something to quench this fire, before it becomes a funeral pyre. Yeah I'm burning, with yearning so much for you..." Had he died? Because her voice sounded like heaven. "You struck the sparks, you fanned the flames in me, and now my heart's a blazing ruin... You say that you were only fooling?" She sang.

Sheamus was absolutely impressed at this woman, and he couldn't keep his emerald eyes off of here as she made her way around the stage. "She's good right?" The waitress asked as she came and filled up Sheamus' glass with more beer.

"She's great..." Sheamus trailed off as the waitress walked away.

"Don't walk away, don't do me wrong. Don't leave me singing this torched song, when I'm burning, I'm burning up for you..." The blonde sang as she made her way off the stage and over to the small table Sheamus was sitting at. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, and soon a speaking part of the song began. "Your love's a drug I have to drop. It hurts me so much but I can't stop. I can't stop burning, I'm yearning so much for you." She spoke into the microphone as she ran her arm around Sheamus' shoulder, causing goosebumps to rise on his pale skin. Her voice was so sultry, and it gave him chills. Kaitlyn then took off one of her gloves and laid it on the table for Sheamus as she shot him a wink and made her way back up to the stage as Sheamus heard someone whistle.

"Oh God..." He mumbled as he picked up the silver glove and played with it.

"You struck the sparks, you fire the flame in me, and now my heart's a blazing ruin... You say that you were only fooling? Don't walk away, don't do me wrong. Don't leave me this way singing this torched song. Don't leave me burning... Burning up for you..." She finished and the club erupted into cheers and whistles. The ginger clapped too, she was beyond great.

The owner then made his way back to the stage, "And that was Kaitlyn! Man, ain't she something else?" He asked. "Next we got..." But Sheamus didn't care what he had to say anymore. Only one thing was on his mind as he stared down at the silver sparkly glove, and that was Kaitlyn. She was great, and he had to find her and talk to her. Or maybe even ask her out on a date.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. New Date

After the show was over and the club was getting ready to close down, Sheamus decided to wait outside the back doors to see when and if Kaitlyn would arrive. He didn't know why he was waiting for her to come out, he might not have even stood a chance to see her or talk to her, or even ask her on a date for that matter. The Irishman felt like a little schoolboy with his crush. But he had to try, there was something inside of him, and he felt smitten by that young woman.

A few minutes passed and suddenly he heard voices coming, and soon a large group of people walked out. He recognized some of the performers, but no Kaitlyn, so he waited some more. He had to admit, he had butterflies, and he was extremely nervous. He didn't have to wait long though, because soon the young woman walked out the back door with her heels clicking on the ground. "Excuse me, lass?" Sheamus asked nervously as he felt his palms begin to get sweaty. God, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. What had gotten into him?

Kaitlyn jumped and spun around with her hand on her chest because Sheamus had scared her, and caused her to drop her bag on the ground and have the contents of it spill out. "Damn it." She muttered as she bent down and began to put her stuff back into the purse. "Thanks a lot." She added.

Sheamus sighed, he had already messed this up. "I'm sorry." He spoke. "Let me help you." Sheamus insisted as he too bent down and began helping her pick up her stuff.

"You really know how to give a girl a heart attack, eh?" She asked half jokingly as she looked up and locked eyes with the ginger as they picked up her items that lay on the ground. "Hey, I remember you!" She almost yelled and smiled. It seemed as if her hazel eyes lit up just a little bit.

"Front row." Sheamus smirked as he was gaining back his confidence bit by bit.

"Yeah..." Kaitlyn drawled as she stood back up and smoothed out her dress. "Did you enjoy the show? I was really nervous." She asked as the Irishman also stood up.

"I did." The ginger answered, "You were great." He complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm Kaitlyn, by the way. Nice to meet you." She properly introduced as her cheeks heated up a bit and she extended her hand out to the large man.

"I'm Sheamus." He replied as he took the blonde's hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss, causing the woman's blush to only darken.

"I'm uh, glad you enjoyed the show..." She drawled as she extracted her hand. "Did you want something? An autograph? I really have to be on my way." Kaitlyn said and this time it was Sheamus' turn to blush. Okay, it was now or never. The moment of truth and why he waited out here for this woman.

"Actually... Ya probably get this a lot, but I was kind of hoping you would let me buy you a drink or something like that." He spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kaitlyn sighed and her smile faltered a little bit. "Sheamus... You seem like a really nice guy, but I have vocal training and stuff in the morning and..." Kaitlyn trailed off as her hazel eyes glanced up and she saw the Irishman's face fall slightly. Did he really like her?

"It's okay, I understand." He replied and he began to walk away. "It was nice meeting you though." He added and Kaitlyn watched him walk away. She stood there and bit her lip, hating to watch him go. He was a nice guy, who wanted to take her out and have a good time with her. She never got asked out like that.

"Sheamus, wait!" She called out and he turned around with a smile. "I changed my mind!" She said as she caught up to the man.

He smiled down at her, "Your chariot awaits, lass." He added as he intertwined his arm with hers and led her to his car where they began to drive to a nearby bar. They small talked along the way; finding out they had a lot in common and that Kaitlyn had been singing and performing ever since she was a young girl. The adrenaline of the crowd had always thrilled her.

Once at the bar, the two only had a few drinks until it began to get late, "I'd like to stay longer, but I have to be up early in the morning." She said with a sad smile.

"No worries, I'll take you home." Sheamus offered with a smile, Kaitlyn returned the smile and the two were on their way to Kaitlyn's home. It was a first that she had been taken out with some sleeze trying to get into her pants. She respected Sheamus for that, he didn't seem the type to just pick up random chicks. He seemed genuinely interested in her, and she was glad.

The blonde navigated him until finally they reached the right destination, "Looks like we're here." Kaitlyn pointed out and the car skidded to a stop.

"Would ya like me to walk you to the door?" Sheamus offered.

"No that's okay, this is fine." Kaitlyn replied. "I had fun though, we should do this again." She smiled. Sheamus returned the smile. Was this really happening to him.

"Ah yeah, for sure." He said as Kaitlyn handed him her card.

"Don't be afraid to call." She said with a wink and she kissed him on his bearded cheek, then headed up to her cozy front porch and Sheamus watched as she entered the house. He was glad that he had gained the courage to ask her out, because hopefully now he would get to see a lot more of her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys really liked this. The end! Look for more fics soon!**


End file.
